1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting devices and more particularly to an ornamental lighting system which allows the user to adjustably determine the length for a specific application and for providing a plurality of sections which easily removable for repair or maintenance.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of ornamental lighting strings is known in the prior art, however there remains at least one problem associated with the known lighting string devices in that they do not provide an adjustable ornamental lighting system having the specific features disclosed in the present invention.
Thus, a modular light strand kit solving the aforementioned problems is desired.